


Don't You Wanna Be

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, brocedes in a locker, hiding from Toto, important tag, not like anyone wanted it, some touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: In which, instead of learning the newest strategy, both Mercedes drivers hide in a closet. A tiny one, Nico'd like to remark.





	Don't You Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read so if you find any mistakes, just go with it :D  
> Hope you enjoy this lil' Brocedes fic bc they're precious and deserve love.

“Keep your hands off my chest, Nico!”, Lewis whispered as the two of them tried to close the locker door, their bodies pressed tightly together.  
“I can’t keep them at my sides, they’re going to be stuck!”, the German argued back and when the door actually fell into its closed state, he still had his hands on Lewis’ body. “This was your idea!”

For a few moments, they were just trying to calm their breathing since they’ve been running through the Mercedes hospitality, trying to shake off Toto who’s been following them screaming about the strategies they were supposed to learn. They’d rather made out in front of all the engineers which Toto didn’t really appreciate.

Nico bit his lip as he felt Lewis’ gaze on him, the dimmed light coming through the little hole between the door and the frame making it easier to see in the little space they had.  
The younger one started to slightly tap against Lewis’ chest, enjoying the hard muscles underneath the fabric and hummed in acknowledgement. “Not bad.”

Lewis chuckled quietly and let his hands rest on Nico’s waist who could feel the vibrations in his whole body, sighing deeply. “I always wanted to have sex in a closet…”, he pouted as he traced a feather light line over Lewis’ white button up shirt, teasingly running over one of his nipples. “But this is too small.”

“Next time we’re choosing a bigger one just for you, okay?”, the Briton snickered and his eyes didn’t leave Nico’s face, not even when the German popped open the top button of his shirt. The man was a horny shit, even if there were like ten people in the room and they were only hidden behind some crappy door.

Feeling the even, powerful heartbeat underneath his fingers, Nico licked his lips and pushed his boyfriend back a bit so he was leaning against the wall of the in-wall locker. It was somehow calming to just feel Lewis’ heart beating. 

He made it look so easy to act casual in this situation, watching Nico with his observant brown eyes which Nico loved so much. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?”, the German smiled while looking down on Lewis’ chest, fumbling with the second button. “Because I really do.”

He really tried to avoid his boyfriend's eyes, he wasn't shy under any circumstances but being so close to Lewis and telling him that made him nervous. 

The Briton let out a little chuckle again, suddenly stepping forward so he was pressed against Nico, leaning their foreheads together. “We have to lock ourselves in a closet so you can tell me?”, Lewis grinned and closed his eyes, pecking Nico's lips gently. “I love you too, princess.”

The German grimaced slightly at the nickname, but managed to wrap his arms around Lewis’ neck and pulled him closer.

“That’s so cheesy…”, he mumbled and closed the distance between them, attaching their lips together. 

They both moaned quietly into each other's mouth, pressing their bodies together. Nico started to massage Lewis’ scalp, he turned his head a bit to the side.

“Don't you dare touch my dick, Lew”, Nico growled as the Briton’s hand slowly came near his crotch, using the little space because Nico couldn't do anything against it.

He groaned into Lewis’ mouth and bit into his bottom lip, sucked it in between his teeth to-

“Where are those losers?!”  
They both flinched at Toto's voice coming directly from the other side of the door. “They didn't seriously…?”

When they heard their boss punching against the door, they startled chuckling quietly, still squeezed against each other.

“Let's get this done”, Lewis sighed obviously not wanting to, trying to unlock the door with his right hand. Nico didn't make it any easier since he was placing gentle kisses on his boyfriend's neck, leaving little marks.

Eventually, Lewis opened the door which was slowly cracking open and was immediately being pulled out by an angry team principal. His boyfriend followed short after because of the grip he still had on Lewis. 

“Get to the meeting room, right now! I can't believe I actually have to watch you while learning the strategy. You're acting like horny teens, really.”

They could clearly hear the disappointment in Toto's voice, Nico let his eyes sink and nodded. Lewis did the same thing, but reached for his friend's hand behind their back, intertwining their fingers.

“Go now, we'll talk later”, Toto finally said after a long silence in which he had just looked at his both drivers. 

He watched them almost running off, sprinting upstairs to the room they were supposed to be like twenty minutes ago. He shook his head. “Idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually liked it, you can leave kudos or a comment ;))


End file.
